


Lazy Night

by Dragonsrule18



Series: The Papyrisk Chronicles [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, No Smut, Papyrus (Undertale) Being Papyrus, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: In which it's really late, paperwork is boring, and sleepy Papyrus is adorable.  Just a little piece of Papyrisk domestic fluff.  While it's part of the Papyrisk Chronicles universe, like all of the fics on there, it can be read alone.
Relationships: Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: The Papyrisk Chronicles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004691
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: All The Undertale Floof





	Lazy Night

Late Saturday night, ambassadors Frisk and Papyrus were reading through political documents, making sure nothing in the proposed new amendments could harm monsterkind and working on the paperwork and talking points for their next meeting. It was a necessary but boring task, and the two were silent as they leafed through the papers.

And then the silence was broken by soft snoring.

Frisk raised her head from the paper she was reading and giggled at the sight that met her eyes. Papyrus was fast asleep sprawled out on his chair (ironically a La-Z Boy) with the paper he had been reading only a few minutes ago draped over his face. He let out a soft, content "Nyeh." as he snoozed peacefully.

Frisk smiled and put her work down on the coffee table, then got up and made her way over to Papyrus. She lifted the paper off his face gently and kissed his nasal bone, making him stir and look up at her in sleepy confusion.

"Time for bed." she said with a smile.

"But I need to finish this." he mumbled, trying to force his eyes open. She could hear the sheer exhaustion in his voice.

She shook her head and helped him to his feet. He was sleepy enough that he complied without much fuss. "What you need is to rest." she told him. "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

"But.."

"We still have a week before the next meeting. We don't need to finish all of this right now, and it's late. We'll be able to pick this up in the morning."

Papyrus agreed with little fuss after that. "Don't tell my brother I procrastinated." he requested sleepily.

"Why not? He'd be proud of you." Frisk teased gently as she wrapped a arm around him and started to walk towards the bedroom.

"He'd never let me live it down." Papyrus said with an adorable pout.

Frisk chucked. "All right. All right. I won't tell him."

She guided him into their bedroom. He climbed into bed and held out his arms for her, and she hopped into bed and happily slid into them. It didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep, both with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think and if there's anything you want to see in the Papyrisk Chronicles series.


End file.
